The present invention relates generally to solutions for hardware configuring a given eye and/or gaze tracker for an arbitrary display unit. More particularly the invention relates to a data processing unit according to the preamble of claim 1 and a method according to the preamble of claim 7. The invention also relates to a computer program product according to claim 13 and a computer readable medium according to claim 14.
Up until now, devices for tracking a user's eyes and/or determining user's a gaze position on a computer screen have been relatively uncommon, at least in the domain of ordinary computer users. So far, the majority of the users have been scientists or individuals with disabilities, i.e. people who either are willing to invest a substantial amount of own work in setting up this type of computer interface, or people who are assisted by professional staff having special training for this task. Therefore, comparatively complicated setup and hardware calibration procedures for associating a peripheral eye and/or gaze tracking device to an existing screen have been acceptable.